


Shame on Me

by Draquete



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not so clear infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s cheating on you. I know I have nothing to do with this, but I think it was better if you knew.” Kurt got a little more awake then, noticing it was Blaine on the phone. And, well, the subject just stung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for a Project at the forum Papéis Avulsos. I may write a sequel, I'm still not sure. Also, the song used for this was Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble.

**.And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.**  
  
The cellphone went off at half past three in the morning, and Kurt couldn’t be grumpier. Without even looking, he picked up the phone and answered it with an almost unintelligible hello.  
  
“He’s cheating on you. I know I have nothing to do with this, but I think it was better if you knew.” Kurt got a little more awake then, noticing it was Blaine on the phone. And, well, the subject just stung.  
  
“What are you sayin’, Blaine?” His voice was a little hoarse from sleep, but he ignored it. “How could you possibly know?” He heard Blaine sigh, as if he had gone through that same conversation a million times – and they had been through it quite a lot of times, because Blaine insisted to say that Sebastian was cheating on Kurt even though he had no proof whatsoever. “Are you drunk? If you are, I’m gonna hang up.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if I’m drunk, Kurt. What matters is that your boyfriend is cheating on you.” And Kurt could sense all the venom that Blaine put into that simple word. It was an understatement to say that Blaine didn’t take their relationship so well, but what could he do? Blaine was his best friend and he had fallen for Sebastian and they were together for almost five months now. Officially dating. Something that none of the boys thought possible, yet Sebastian was proving everyone wrong by being monogamous. At least, until now.  
  
“And what makes you so certain about that?” Kurt sat on his bed, not sure if he should believe Blaine or not.  
  
“Well, Nick and Jeff invited me to go to Scandals with them tonight, and, well, apparently they invited Sebastian too, because they were all together. And I’ll give him credit that he was behaving at the beginning, but then he started dancing with other men and I saw him kissing another guy, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt had to hold his breath at that. Without even realising, his eyes were being filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall just yet. “Do you have any proof?” And he would feel proud of himself for how calm his voice came out if he was in a better state of mind.  
  
“I took a picture.” Blaine said and Kurt actually felt his heart breaking. “I’ll send you when we hang up.” Something inside of his head tried to tell Kurt that he shouldn’t be surprised. Of course Sebastian hadn’t changed just because he was with Kurt. Mainly when he was still finishing senior year – but oh, all of their plans and promises for the months that would follow.  
  
“Oh.” Kurt felt physically sick, but he needed to end this call first. “Okay. Hm… I’m going to hang up now, then.” He didn’t even wait for Blaine’s goodbye. No sooner had he hanged up than Blaine sent him the image. It was really blurry and the light was terrible, but it did seem that Sebastian was kissing another man.  
  
Kurt only realised how hard he was crying when Rachel and Santana came into his room. They were worried and although Kurt hadn’t managed to explain what had happened, Santana was already cursing Sebastian and pacing while Rachel cuddled with him.  
  
Somehow, it was even worse than it had been with Blaine. He blamed himself for blindly believing Sebastian, for giving himself fully to the other boy, for wishing a whole life next to him. He was stupid and he saw that now.  
  
\-----  
  
They had a cyber-date the following night, and thankfully Kurt managed to look presentable. However, having the bond they both shared was easy enough for Sebastian to notice that something was wrong as soon as Kurt answered the skype call.  
  
“What happened, babe?” Sebastian said, his smile fading to show real concern, and Kurt had to fight the urge to start crying then again.  
  
“As if you don’t know.” He said, and his voice quivered a little, but he continued. “Blaine told me.” And Sebastian looked really confused at that. He just waited for Kurt so he could further explain, because he truly seemed to not know what Kurt was talking about. “You cheated on me!” At that, Kurt couldn’t hold his sobs anymore, and Sebastian looked shocked. “You thought… You thought he wouldn’t tell me, right?” Kurt tried to say sarcastically, but his voice only sounded sad.  
  
“I didn’t cheat on you, Kurt.” And he was going to elaborate, but Kurt cut in with a humourless laugh.  
  
“Oh, please, Sebastian. Spare me from your ridiculously lies.” Kurt wiped some of the tears off his face and Sebastian looked a little angry.  
  
“How come you believe the hobbit but don’t believe in me?” Sebastian continued before Kurt could cut him again. “He cheated on you when you were dating – and I have never cheated on you so I guess I have a say in this more than him, don’t you think?”  
  
“No, Sebastian, I don’t think so. Have you forgotten that you told me on the first day we met that you broke up with ‘the love of your life’ after 20 minutes from knowing him? How can you expect me to believe in you if the only thing you hear to is your own dick?” Kurt shook his head and sobbed harder, but continued. “I was so stupid for believing in you. I’m the one to blame here, obviously, because you’re still the same whore you always have been.” It hurt him to say those things and he didn’t want to believe in anything he was saying, but it was the only explanation.  
  
“Fuck you!” Kurt was brought back to reality by Sebastian’s yell. Although he was crying really badly, he saw something shining in Sebastian’s eyes – it looked a lot like unshed tears, but why would he cry? “I’m your fucking boyfriend, Kurt, yet you prefer to believe on the son of a bitch who actually cheated on you? And you believed this lie that’s only going to break us down and make both of us sad.” Kurt could see the tears falling from Sebastian’s eyes now, but his voice was steady compared at all the emotions that were crossing his face. “You know he hates the idea of us dating, that he’s jealous, that he still wants you but he can’t have you because you’re with me. You know all these shit, but you still listen to him!” Kurt was a little taken aback at that. He knew Sebastian had a point.  
  
“But…” He was going to tell about the photo, ask for the boy to explain, hoping against hope that Sebastian was telling him the truth but Sebastian cut him.  
  
“You know what? If you don’t believe in me, maybe you’re not ready for this relationship. Let me know if you ever are ready, but don’t hope I’ll just sit around and wait for the princess.” And their conversation was disconnected.  
  
Kurt spent the rest of the night crying and looking at the picture on his phone that showed him that Sebastian had cheated. Probably Sebastian had only made a scene so Kurt would feel bad about him. However, something inside of Kurt kept telling him that Sebastian could be telling the truth, that he should give the boy another chance.  
  
“You’ll be stupid if you do, Hummel.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head and tossing around his bed to sleep. Whatever would happen next, Kurt knew he had to move on. Sebastian was never a safe choice and he was an idiot for even considering that Sebastian was boyfriend material. Sighing and cursing himself, he finally fell asleep. He only wished he hadn’t fallen in love with a bad boy.  
  
 **.And the saddest fear comes creeping in that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything.**


End file.
